The Kingdom of Gablehouse
History This is a History of the Kingdom of Gablehouse (Sometimes Spelt Gabelhouse) Monarchs King Morgan I King Morgan is regarded as the founder of the Kingdom of Gablehouse, however in truth the kingdom was already there. Legends say that King Morgan was appointed king of the people there by the will of the divine Arna ever since the peoples of that kingdom have regarded their Ruler as appointed by the gods. King Morgan vanished later on. It is suspected that he was murdered by either the Beerdwarves or the Shadow Dwellers. King Feldear I King Feldear is regarded as having been a good king. He ruled the land wisely and attempted to bring his realm closer to that of the Beerdwarves. He signed Numerous treaties but fell in battle against the forces of the Witch-King whilst fighting in the North. King Galadan I King Galadan is said to have dabbled in the dark magic of Necromancy and is said to have died when his undead minions turned on him. They then attacked the rest of the kingdom and were only defeated when the Knights of Gablehouse intervened, too late alas to save king Galadan King Feldear II The Second King Feldear did not keep to the peaceful tradition of the last of that name. He declared war on the Beerdwarf Empire and tried to allign himself with the Imperial Realm in the desert. His own people overthrew him when the war went badly King Donry I King Donry was elected to the throne by from the nobles of the realm after the fiasco's of the reigns of the previous two kings. Under his reign the realm flourished reaching heights of power never before seen. King Donry did not however die peacefully. He was murdered by an Imperial Agent. King Athardred I The Last King of Gablehouse. King Athardred sought to avenge the death of King Donry by trying to launch an Invasion of the Imperial Realm in the great deserts. He put together what troops he could muster and put them aboard ships to invade the Desert Realm and bring back the spoils of war. His optimism was misplaced. Because the moment his army landed and ransacked the docks their found a warehouse piled high with wine. The soldiers set about drinking until every one of them collapsed unconcious (only after the town was thoughly ransacked) Imperial Troops were soon on the scene and were bemused to find that the Enemy was apparent lying down snoring. They simply took the weapons from the sleeping foes and bundled them into carts for transport to the prisons. They then set sail on the same ships the enemy soldiers had arrived on and laid waste to the Kingdom of Gablehouse. King Athardred was paraded through the streets of their Capital in chains. He was then Imprisioned in suspended animation until the world ends when he would wake and have to face the horrors of the apocolypse alone in the dark. Notable Figures Nagrom Gablehouse Nagrom Gablehouse was the brother of King Morgan Gablehouse. He is said to have died during an expedition in the West of the Continent. It is not known where he is buried. Wars Wars of Beerdwarf Agression The Kingdom of Gablehouse lies uncomfortably close to the Capital of the Beerdwarf Empire. As result the Beerdwarves often attempted to annex the Kingdom. Every one of their attempts failed thanks to the Skill of the "Knights of Gablehouse" and the Valour of King Morgan I. The Relations between the two peoples were almost always strained and this often broke down into skirmishes between the two sides, reputedly almost always as a result of the Senseless agression of Drunken Beerdwarves. Shadow Dweller Wars The "Shadow Dwellers" ruled by the Legendary "Dread Tyrant Zenieth" were a client kingdom of the Witch Kings Hordes. As result they were in a perpetual state of warfare against the Kingdom of Gablehouse. Both Realms suffered much as result. Civil War The Civil war occured when the Noblemen decided that Morgan was unfit to be king, they also desired to side with the Witch-King. They led their retainers against the Knights of Gablehouse who remained Loyal to their King. When the war ended the surviving rebels took their men and fought alongside the Witch-King. The Fall of the Kingdom This is much the same as the section about king Athardred I During the reign of the last King of Gablehouse (Obviously). the King sought to avenge the death of King Donry, the previous king who had been killed by an Imperial Agent, by trying to launch an Invasion of the Imperial Realm in the great deserts. He put together what troops he could muster and put them aboard ships to invade the Desert Realm and bring back the spoils of war. His optimism was misplaced. Because the moment his army landed and ransacked the docks their found a warehouse piled high with wine. The soldiers set about drinking until every one of them collapsed unconcious (only after the town was thoughly ransacked) Imperial Troops were soon on the scene and were bemused to find that the Enemy was apparent lying down snoring. They simply took the weapons from the sleeping foes and bundled them into carts for transport to the prisons. They then set sail on the same ships the enemy soldiers had arrived on and laid waste to the Kingdom of Gablehouse. King Athardred was paraded through the streets of their Capital in chains. He was then Imprisioned in suspended animation until the world ends when he would wake and have to face the horrors of the apocolypse alone in the dark. Present Day Beerdwarf Client The Kingdom of Gablehouse now exists as a Beerdwarf Client, a Great fall from it's days as a proud and Independant Power. Their Castles are Largely Intact despite the countless invasions and sieges which shows how well built they were and is a credit to their builders. Other Gablehouse States The Principality of Astrien Founded by Lord Astrien who was sent as part of an expedition during the reign of King Morgan I The Principality of Vycla Founded by Lord Vycla during the reign of King Feldear I by exiled Necromancers. The Principality of Aoelath Founded by Lord Aoelath during the Reign of King Galadan I by exiles who feared the growing practise of Necromancy in the Kingdom. (As you can guess they dislike Vycla) The Democratic Republic of Foxcastle Isle Founded during the reign of King Donry I when they became disillusioned with the Monarchy after the Spectacular Failures of the last few kings.